


Hotel Room

by Easter_Samle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easter_Samle/pseuds/Easter_Samle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一位老酒鬼女士和酒保的聊天扯淡。第三者视角的Sam和Dean。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sam and Dean belong to Eric Kripke and CW. I wish they are mine...
> 
> 呃，我大概两年前萌上了SPN，一直是个隐秘的脑残粉……因为我其间爬墙无数但是总会爬回来，又只有偷偷追剧刷汤而已……  
> 恐怕再木有一部剧能让我无数次被虐哭又忍不住捡起来看了（-_>-）  
> N久以前写过其他同人文，水准大概只在一般程度，求轻拍……
> 
> 这个梗是前两天重新看S5时，觉得先知Chuck的522那集第三者视角实在很棒，于是脑洞了三米和丁丁在无数小旅馆里干了这啥那啥的故事:)  
> 还有就是文荒了………………哭着自己动手填脑洞ING  
> 新手跳进SPN圈，抽打的时候求手下留情……

要我说，呆在加州那小破镇上可真是无聊的要死要活。如果你是个五十四岁又得了该死的关节炎的老寡妇，无聊的程度还得乘上个三倍。

真的？

当然是真的，所以我才开着我那小破车出来旅行，人生总得这么疯狂一把，我剩下的时间可不多了。

你的孩子不担心？

那小混球整天只知道和那帮朋友喝酒，都不来看看我。

我懂，女士，我的女儿才六岁，可她整天盯着电视。所以你开始了公路旅行？

我存了些钱，反正也只是在临近几个州晃晃，或许开到更远的地方，也许加拿大。

也就是说什么时候疯狂都不算晚？

没错，我就是年长版的末路狂花（大笑）

一个人旅行可不怎么安全，如果你有个同伴就好了。

是这样，所以我正在找住在附近的一个老朋友，希望她别在养老院对付着帕金森。

（新的一杯酒推了过来）可你不是突然来了这公路旅行的念头，对不？

这得从半个月前说起，我那小破旅馆里来了两个漂亮的年轻人——什么？这话题没劲儿？我瞧见你表情了。你要是活了我这岁数，二十来岁的青春嫩小伙能让你膝盖打颤，再给我来杯酒。

小伙子可不会让我疯狂，女士。

我敢打赌你见了他们就会，伙计，那两个年轻人漂亮得不像话。不知道是打哪儿来的孩子，灰头土脸的，开了辆蒙尘的大黑车，就跟从行尸走肉片场爬出来一样。

他们怎么了？

一看就知道他们俩受了不少苦，高个儿的那个——可真高，进门时他得低着头——下车时一瘸一拐走得很慢。矮点儿的那个，不对，他也不是真的矮，比我还高整个头。他从车里拖出两个行李袋走到我面前说要双床房。我就给了他们钥匙。

听起来没什么特别的。

不不不，如果你见过他们，你一定能认出来，两个漂亮小伙，累得站着都能睡着。可他们身上有什么地方不一样，和其他人不一样。

哪儿不一样？也许他们只是结伴旅行。

我说的就是这个，结伴旅行。他们一看就是跑了很远的路，身上脏兮兮的，可他们很漂亮，高个儿的那个头发有点长，卷卷的。矮的那个有你这辈子都没见过的，世界上最漂亮的绿眼睛。

听起来你第一眼就为他们神魂颠倒了。

如果我年轻个二十岁，我绝对会马上扑过去求他们和我睡上一晚！绿眼睛的那个还有漂亮的嘴唇，每个姑娘都会为他疯狂的。

幸好我不是基佬……等一下，他们两个是……？

我瞧着也是，我一直看着他们慢腾腾地挪进房间，要知道我这辈子也没干过什么坏事，最多在那小旅馆的客人声音太大的时候打开监控摄像头。

监控？真的？这可是犯罪，女士。

你要是一辈子都在打理一家破破烂烂的小旅馆也会这么干，伙计，在小破镇的边缘，他妈的跟贝茨旅馆一样没几个客人会来，除了那些每年跑来参加狂欢节或者来场业余比赛的蠢家伙们。

旅馆每个房间都装了监控？

当然，但我们平时不用它，除非来些特别的客人。比如说一看就是衣着光鲜的家伙，谁会来我那种烂地方？或者看起来生人勿进的奇怪人物，我年轻时就靠着监控摄像头逮住了一个抢劫犯。连镇长都对我睁一只眼闭一只眼。

我懂，我干酒保这行也有不少年了，有些人就是和别人不一样，一眼就能看出来。

没错，那两个小伙就是不一样，看起来离群索居的，说真的，他们来镇上干嘛？你可不能怪我的好奇心。

我也想知道了，你看到了什么？

当时天色很晚，一般过了十点是不会有客人的，除非那些长途旅行的家伙打算歇歇脚。他们两个一进房间我就挂上了休息的牌子，监控还是镇上的技师帮我装的，不算太清晰，但有用——那两个孩子把行李扔到床上，高个子就坐下来把牛仔裤脱了，我瞧见他腿上有道长长的抓痕，还在往外渗血。

我不确定我还能听得下去……他受伤了？

不止是他，绿眼睛那个也把上衣脱了，肚子和肩膀上都有绷带。他从包里翻出些治疗的东西，倒在高个子腿上清理伤口。那看起来疼得要死。

他们两个都受了伤？什么事儿能把他们弄成那样？车祸还是打架？

我觉得更像黑帮寻仇。高个子腿上的伤像是什么大型动物的爪痕，很古怪，我想不起来有什么猛兽有那样大的爪子。伤口很大，真的很大。

听起来他们确实受了不少罪。

你说得对，而且他们没去医院，就这么用点酒和药片就在房间里把伤口给缝了，一看就是老手。

那他们俩是谁？小偷？抢劫犯？杀人犯？连环杀手？

再给我来一杯。你说的都不对，他们看起来不像，我见过抢劫的，还见过偷情的，连环杀手不是总长电视上那样……但那两个小伙子肯定不是。

你就是对漂亮脸蛋网开一面。

没错，我就是网开一面。可当时他们什么坏事也没做，也许他们在别处惹了事才躲到我那鸟不拉屎的小旅馆，这更有理由偷窥了，不是吗？

我得提醒你这仍然是犯罪。

没这就没故事可听，你是想叫警察呢还是给我来点小饼干？

好吧，好吧，我投降了。这是你的饼干，快告诉我你瞧见了什么。

这才像话。那天已经很晚了，但我喜欢漂亮小伙，所以我回到了自己房间继续看监控镜头。好家伙，两个小伙在治伤时几乎一声都没出，除了绿眼睛检查肋骨时发出了几声哼哼以外。

你的监控还带声音？

当然了。绿眼睛那个身上有大片淤青和类似划伤，就算我那分辨率不够高的摄像头都看得出他身上有好多旧伤。不管他们俩惹了什么事，都把他们磨得够呛。

然后呢？

别急，然后他们就分别去洗了澡。高个子动作挺慢的，明明他才是身上伤更少的那个，但他看上去简直就像大病了一场。两人坐在各自的床上，拿出一堆剪报还用笔记本电脑查新闻，根本没休息。

我还是觉得他们就像通缉犯，你最后报警了没？

那个晚上没，但我想来着，当时我想得和你一模一样，我连电话都抓在了手上。

可你没报警。

对，我没报警，他们两个一直在查什么资料，时不时还来两句争执。

那你肯定知道了他们叫什么。

哈，你是个聪明小子。我确实知道，绿眼睛的是Dean，高个子的叫Sam还是Sammy来着，Dean老叫他Sammy，跟叫小孩儿似的。而且我还发现了件更有意思的事。

什么事？我们得小声点了，这会儿客人不多，但是万一来了几个爱管闲事的……

我明白，所以我才挑了这么个角落。我听到他们这么称呼对方之后就去查了他们的信用卡——对，是信用卡，名字根本不一样。

他们刷假信用卡？

没错，当时我就抓起了电话打算打给镇长。

但你没打，为什么？

我也不知道，大概是我太累了，又想睡觉，我想他们深更半夜逃到我那破旅馆里，就算是连环杀手也该睡个好觉。所以我就决定第二天再报警。

而且如果他们真的是连环杀手，你很可能打不过他们。

是的没错，我又瞧了他们一会儿，Sam一直在查资料，Dean倒是打开行李袋，拿出几把枪开始清理。对，你别那种表情，那会儿我简直庆幸自己没报警，万一他们打算对我来上一枪，我连小混球最后一面都见不着。

你真幸运，绝对幸运。

我也这么觉得，那会儿我被吓得睡意全没了，赶快去泡杯咖啡接着瞧他们。Sam和Dean一直在吵小镇上的几条新闻，那是挺久之前的讣告。

讣告？

对，就是讣告。我也奇怪着呢。如果他们是连环杀手，肯定是从别的地方逃到我这儿，但当地的讣告肯定不关他们俩什么事。

这可太怪了，他们到底是谁？

我到现在都没弄清楚。我只听到他们两个在讨论讣告里的死因，声音还挺大，Sam说那肯定是非自然死亡，Dean反驳说寻仇也有可能，反正他们俩一直在吵这件事。

非自然死亡？

你抓住重点了，那讣告没什么特别，就是镇上几个人死了，都是突然心脏病发，大概还有高血压什么的，死的样子都挺惨，但是当时周围都没人。

我觉得你们镇上出了个连环杀手。

我本来也都觉得那些讣告就是些倒霉的意外，但是听Sam和Dean吵完就不那么觉得了，那些人都是些流氓傻蛋，整天闲晃，就跟我那小混球一个样儿。

然后呢？你们镇上真的出了连环杀手？Sam和Dean来干嘛？我觉得他们像那种落魄的私人侦探，但听你描述又有点不像。

私家侦探才没他们那么脏兮兮的，衣服都旧成那样。

但这事儿绝对透着古怪。

对，就是古怪，所以我才接着看他们干嘛。Sam和Dean吵了一会儿就准备睡了，这会儿又有件奇怪的事情。Dean从包里拿出个袋子，开始在门边倒东西。摄像头角度不对，我不知道他们在弄什么，但Sam看起来对这件事习惯了。

有的客人就是有怪癖，只要不是倒汽油就没问题。

哈，汽油？才不是。接着他们俩就睡了。我也没得看，只好回去睡觉，电话一直放在枕头边，以防半夜他们闯进我房里干坏事。

你真就那么睡了？

当然了，我又老又穷，守着个破旅馆，除非他们两个都是变态，不然谁会对我感兴趣？

第二天你也没报警，对吧？

说中了，第二天我一大早就醒了，你知道上了年纪就没那么多觉可睡。不过那两个小伙子倒是一直睡到了中午，绝对是累坏了。

你让他们放松了警惕。

就算我真要报警也会这么干。再给我一杯。我瞧着他们两个到中午才醒，他们块头都不小，Sam更是能把整张床都给占满了，两人都在床上摊开手脚大睡特睡。Dean先起来的，他掀开Sam身上的床单检查他腿上的伤口缝线，而Sam动都没动。

老搭档，哈？

肯定是，不管他们俩干了什么，睡觉时枕头下都要藏把枪，肯定是危险的活儿，说不定他们只能相信对方，就跟卧底一样。

嘿，你可没告诉我这个！

我没说？昨晚他们关灯前还各自把枪藏在枕头下面来着。

哇哦，真是……太古怪了。确实像连环杀手，又有点不像。

他们俩就是那样。过了会儿Sam也起来了，第一件事就是去检查Dean的肋骨，Dean不让，两人还打打闹闹了好几下，跟两个孩子似的。

怪人，他们是一对儿吗？

我不能确定，就跟你说的那样，既像又不像连环杀手，他们俩给我的感觉就是既像一对儿又有点不像。

太奇怪了。他们那天走了吗？

没，他们倒是在小镇上呆了两天。

他们身上真是有不少秘密。

太对了，神秘旅客，伙计。小镇上这种怪人可不多。接着他们又动了会儿笔记本电脑，换好衣服就跑了出来。

上帝啊，你看到他们会紧张么？我敢打赌他们是带着枪出来的！

他们是带着枪，我心里怕得要命，但他们两个什么都没做，Dean只是走过来问我小镇上有什么好吃的餐馆，Sam跟在他后面。他们两个收拾干净后就像好人家的孩子，特别是Sam，看起来就像个大学生，就是还有点跛。

Dean呢？

Dean那张脸能勾搭上镇里每一个姑娘，我差点抵抗不住那双绿眼睛，他们俩都帅得能上电视。

你又对漂亮脸蛋网开一面了。

换一个大美女在你面前也一样，伙计。但Dean和昨晚我在监控里看到的不一样，一副坏小子的样儿，房间里他可不是这样。

最好的一面只留给他的“伴侣”？

别跟我打引号，也许那就是他平常的样子。我告诉他们镇上最好的餐馆之后，他们就开着那辆脏兮兮的大黑车离开了。

你就这么放他们走了？太没劲了！

我可没有！反正我也要到镇里去采购点东西，等到替我看店的家伙来了后，我就开着我的车去了镇上，一下子就找到了那辆车。

小镇总是很小，嗯？

确实是个小镇，我瞧见Sam和Dean换了身西装去了一间屋子里，就是讣告里的一户。

调查死因？

我猜也是，他们俩穿西装可真帅。

你跟踪了他们？

我才没有，我还不想被发现！而且就算他们是连环杀手，之前也从没到过镇上，那些讣告都有几个月了。

也许连环杀手几个月之后回到现场看看情况？

你探案剧看多了，他们俩不像，我觉得他们更像是去调查了。

你确定？他们可是带着枪的家伙！

反正我看到他们之后就赶快溜了，其实我当时和你想得差不多，只是我觉得他们不像坏人，真的不像。他们没有电视剧里连环杀手那种偏执古怪的样子。

如果是装出来的呢？假装正常？

我可是看了他们的监控录像，怪人在自己房间里也一样古怪，他们俩不那样。

后来呢？

我买了东西，开车回旅馆。这回直到凌晨一点多他们两个才再次开着车回来，我等得都快睡着了。

半夜？你还说他们不是连环杀手！

听我说完，他们白天换了身西装去走访讣告里的家庭，晚上又换回了旧衣服，而且又弄得一身脏兮兮的，像刚干了什么体力活儿一样。

这太古怪了。

对，Sam还跛着，Dean这回是撑着他的肩膀把他半扛进来的，我没敢多问就放他们进去了。两个人都浑身是泥和灰，还带着什么东西烧过的味道。

我简直没法想象那场景。

不是亲眼看到我也不能相信，真是对古怪的家伙，所以我就又去看监控摄像头。这晚上可比前一晚上好多了，虽然他们还是一样又脏又累，但Sam和Dean脸上都带着笑，一直在互相开玩笑，拍拍打打还用枕头互殴，聊了半个晚上。

他们聊了什么？

我得让你猜猜，伙计。

……猜不出来，聊了他们杀过几个人？

瞧，你就只能想到连环杀手。他们聊的是鬼魂。

什么？！

别这么大声！没错，他们聊的就是鬼魂，说今晚那个鬼魂已经完成了复仇，所以只需要烧掉骨头就行。Dean说那个鬼魂和以前一样是个婊子养的，还抱怨他们来得太晚。Sam反驳说鬼魂已经杀掉了想杀的人，能做的只剩一种。

真的？鬼魂？他们是什么？驱魔人还是巫师？

别这么惊讶，老一辈的人里都知道巫师，驱魔人本来就是个老行当，我猜他们就是这行的。

那只是你的猜测，我还是觉得他们可能是连环杀手。

我一开始的惊讶不比你少，伙计，但后来我一想就明白了，你想想看，夜晚工作——他们一直忙到深夜，没错对吧？调查讣告，还有烧尸骨？只有驱魔人才会干这些，如果他们不是私人侦探，只可能是驱魔人。

这可能性太小了，我是说真的，不是每个人都相信女巫存在的。

那是因为历史上女巫被烧死的太多了，即使做这一行也得藏着，梵蒂冈不是还有神父干这个么？

……我今晚可没做好准备听这样一个故事。

我在偷看他们房间之前也没准备好发现这样的事。他们讨论了一会儿这次的案子，收起你的表情，他们俩就把之前发生的事情叫案子。洗澡还有检查完伤口之后，他们就又开起了玩笑，就和普通的公路旅行一样。

我必须得说，这整件事都很怪，我都没法说出到底哪儿不对劲，但是又有点……

合理？

有合理也有不合理的地方，鬼魂真的存在吗？

无数人相信外星人存在，鬼魂存在有什么奇怪？

你问倒我了，这么看起来确实没什么……哇喔，真没想到驱魔人这职业真的存在，我以为就只是范海辛那种电影的情节。这听起来酷毙了！

我就知道你会这么想，瞧见Sam和Dean之后你就不会这么觉得了。

为什么？你瞧，要是吸血鬼还有狼人真的存在，那驱魔人这行简直帅得没边。

他们可是在伪造信用卡搞公路旅行，更别提大部分活儿都在晚上，你能放弃和姑娘们打情骂俏去挖坟墓么？别失望，驱魔这行存在的话，挖坟对付尸骨肯定是个必须会的事儿，深夜挖个六英尺。

一定很累。而且他们还脏兮兮的，身上还带着伤。

我都觉得他们身上的伤是鬼魂弄出来的，估计他们没法去医院，那些伤口肯定没法和医生解释。

听起来真是艰苦的生活。

那个晚上他们看起来很亲近。

什么？

我是说他们两个，既像伴侣又不像，睡两张床，又有很多肢体接触……我猜这种驱魔人的生活让他们只能依靠对方。

感觉上他们甚至不能结婚，谁会想嫁个随时会被鬼魂干掉的男人？

没错，可怜的年轻人，不管什么原因干了这行，都是个糟糕的工作。

你和他们聊了吗？我的意思是说点闲话。

是的，第三天白天，他们又睡到了中午过后。我正好烤了个桃子派，Dean一出房间就凑过来了，他简直能和一切雌性生物调情。

等等，他们不是同志？

就算是也可以和女人调情，伙计。我分了一半桃子派给Dean，他简直都要发光了。那天下午他和Sam把那辆大黑车洗了一遍，是辆漂亮的老爷车，我丈夫活着的时候也很喜欢那种老爷车。洗完车他们就上路了，Sam还是有点跛，我估计Dean的伤也没好全，但他们就那么走了，跟来的时候一样。

驱完魔鬼就跑？我还以为他们会多留一会儿听那些被鬼魂缠住的人表达感谢。

他们不会的。

为什么？

大概两天以后我才听说镇上有个墓地被挖开了，里面的骨头被烧了个精光，我猜就是他们干的。

死者家属肯定气得要死。

我觉得也是，所以他们才不停留，直接上路。

这真是个高危行业。

是的，所以干这行的人没几个。我猜Sam和Dean有自己的故事，不管怎样，干这行的人肯定有自己的原因。

真是个好故事，这杯酒我请。

谢了，伙计，以后你也可以把这个故事告诉别人，不过最好别提起他们的名字。

假信用卡？我懂这个，死者家属找上门就麻烦了。而且摄像头可不是什么好料，你还没说你为什么开始公路旅行呢。

就是因为他们两个，我觉得他们简直就像男版的末路狂花，整个人生都搭在驱魔这行当上了，有那么点儿疯狂。

但我们都喜欢偶尔干点疯狂的事。

没错，而我早就不年轻了，我也想瞧瞧公路旅行是什么样子，最好再找个伴儿。

你应该带上点驱魔的玩意儿，十字架有用么？

我不确定，反正我带上了，还有教堂的圣水……反正我也想不到别的东西，对了，还有件事。Sam和Dean离开后我去打扫屋子，他们两个弄得满屋子都是泥和灰，还有血迹，费了我不少劲儿。

驱魔还是个脏活儿，哈。

门边地板上被他们撒了一条盐线，伙计，我一开始没认出来，但就是盐。

盐？就是我手边的调味盐？

对，就是盐，如果驱魔人用盐来堵着门，我也这么带了一点儿。

你有点着魔了，女士。

我可没有，就是带上一个十字架，一瓶圣水和一些盐开始公路旅行，有的人还会带上更怪的玩意儿呢。

这倒是真的，我回去查查，如果盐能驱鬼，我也会带上一点儿。

哈，你才是那个听完故事就着魔的家伙，再给我来上一杯。

END


End file.
